yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Takako
Take Takako is the first shared OC of FloweyTheFlytrap and Popcorn is love. Appearance Take Tanako has purple hair with bangs similar to the ones worn by Koharu Hinata. She wears her hair in two cat-like pieces at the top. She also wears a leaf hairclip, the official accessory for the animation club. She has matching purple eyes. Personality Take is very quiet and reserved. She often speaks in a very soft and monotonous tone of voice, unless she is excited or upset about something. Often, it is difficult to guess what she is feeling. Take also seems to sense negative feelings and energy in people much more quickly than others do. She has a devout love towards animals, as she often states that "They are the only ones that understand me". However, she is very close to her fellow clubmates, as they make her feel joy and love. Hurting anyone that she is close to will cause her sanity to drop sharply and begin stalking the player in a futile attempt to avenge her loved ones. Take, due to her tragic and traumatic backstory, has suffered from depression and insecurities. She's also more introverted than she was before, rather distant and easily comes off hostile towards those who criticizes her, making her more sensitive to the point where she couldn't deal with criticism. Backstory Take was born into a great family, she had parents, a younger twin brother, a dog, and a cat. Everything was fun and happy. The whole family was very close and loved each other very much. It would have been like that forever, except one day, when the twins were nine, her father was killed in a work accident. Take's mother took it very hard, and didn't know how to deal with it. She became distant and alone. Her children were rejected, her relatives were no longer welcome, and her friends became distant... Take's brother died one day after getting hit by a car on their way back from school. Her already depressed mother was grief-stricken, so she started taking drugs and alcohol as an "escape" from the pain and guilt. At this time, Take would often tell her problems to her pets, who always were there for her. However, Whitepaw the cat died not long after due to old age and natural causes. Take felt as if she was broken. Half of her family was dead, and only her dog supported her. One day, her mother was in such a drunken rage, she caused Take and her dog to start running away in fear. Take's dog didn't see the vehicle coming until it was too late... Take's tenth birthday came and went, but it was nor remembered nor celebrated. She was forgotten, Take wished to have her mother back more than anything, so she gathered her courage and knocked on her door... Take's mother had gone far too deep into a drugged madness to stop. So, in her twisted stupor,she saw her daughter as nothing more than an obstacle. Every night, the lights would turn out, as she did not pay the electric bill. She began to chase Take around every night with the intention of hurting her. Take would have panic attacks, and start to see things that were not there. In the day, her mother would disappear. Take would stay at school and get many small jobs, so she would have an excuse to be away from home and also to have money in order to buy food and other necessities. She never told anyone out of fear. This went on for five years, until one Christmas, a cop came to their door because of reports of drug abuse by their neighbours. Take's mother was arrested and put in prison for life for illegal drug possession and child abuse. Take was adopted by her aunt, a kind woman who tried to give her everything she would want or need. At this point she started to attend Akademi. Relationships Take's Mother Take loves her mother so much, they share a great bond together. There doesn't seem to be any flaws in their relationship, until her mother got into deep depression and hostility after Take's Dad's death. Her mother went into alcoholism and drugs, she became distant and no longer pays attention to Take or any of her other family members. One day, Take's brother was killed, making her mother go into deeper despair and lost all consciousness, resulting in traumatic stress disorders, that split boundaries between Take and her mother, as their relationship got in a rift. It is stated, that she has abused Take since the death of her husband and her son, resulting in her arrest. It's currently debated, of how Take views her mother, though it's likely that Take feels indifferent of her. Whitepaw Whitepaw is Take's pet. She loves Whitepaw dearly and considers Whitepaw, the only creature that understands her feelings even though Whitepaw is just an ordinary cat. After Whitepaw's death, Take felt very devastated. Take's Dog Take's dog is one of her beloved pets, as her dog is the only one that understands her, she stated after Whitepaw's unfortunate death. But the dog was killed, after a car, unintentionally ran the dog over. She was devastated, when witnessing her own dog's death in her own very eyes. Trivia * She is emotionally strong, seeing how she surpassed all risks of possible disorders, for example Dissosiative Personality Disorder and Post Stress Traumatic Disorder. * Her cute portrait was made by Pumpkinhero2! Many thanks! Category:Females Category:Shared OCs Category:Popcorn is love's OCs Category:FloweyTheFlytrap/Popcorn is love's fanon Category:Animation Club Category:Loner Category:Students Category:Akademi High School